


Of Cats And Kisses

by Pameluke



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke
Summary: It starts with one





	Of Cats And Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iridescentphantasmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentphantasmagoria/gifts).



ONE.

When Alec walks into Magnus’ apartment, he’s immediately attacked. Something tiny but aggressive attaches itself to his boot, nearly making him trip. Suprised, he drops one of the bags filled with food he brought from the deli-shop—he thought he could try his hand at paella tonight—but it never makes it to the ground.

“What happened to Shadowhunter reflexes?” Magnus asks, snapping his fingers to magick the grocery bags away, hopefully to the kitchen.

“They didn’t expect a cat?” Alec lifts his boot, a tiny, fierce, grey ball of rage still hanging on. “At least I think it’s a cat? It’s a bit of a runt.”

Magnus points a finger to Alec, then bends down to whisk the kitten away. “Don’t offend the Chairman.”

“What kind of name is Chairman?” Alec follows Magnus to the living area, the grey menace glaring at him from where it’s perched on Magnus’ shoulder. 

“His name is Chairman Meow.”

Alec snorts, charmed despite himself. He toes off his shoes, settles next to Magnus on the couch, keeping a respectful distance from the ferocious creature that's still looking at him as if it's going to murder him any second now, safely sitting on Magnus' lap.

Alec carefully offers his fingers to the kitten so it can sniff them. "Are you going to let me kiss my boyfriend?" he asks. "It's really important to me I get to kiss him, so I'll play with you later if you let me."

Magnus stops petting the kitten. "Important, huh?"

Alec looks up at him. "Very. It's the best part of my day."

"Then I think you should kiss him, danger or no danger." Magnus is grinning at him, and Alec loves him like this, carefree, a little bit silly, and happy.

So risking life and limbs, he leans over and kisses Magnus until they're both slightly out of breath, and the kitten has escaped Magnus' lap to explore the rest of the loft.

Just as well, because Alec hasn't kissed Magnus enough yet today.

 

 

SEVENTEEN.

Alec knows Magnus is somewhere in the loft—there’s a potion simmering in his workplace, and he never leaves them unattended long ever since Julius Catsar was turned blue after he managed to fall into a cauldron—he just can’t find him. He’s not in the bedroom or the kitchen, where Alec shoos Bouddhicat and Marie Purrie of off the counter despite the betrayed looks they throw him. Which means Magnus is probably on the roof. It’s been raining for three days straight, so Alec has no idea what he’s doing up there, but maybe the potion needs some freshly fallen rain or something like that. When he opens the door to the roof however, it’s not the winter downpour over the drab New York skyline that greats him, but singing birds and a bright blue sky.

Alec blinks. There’s green everywhere. He’s standing on moss, there’s some kind of bush growing against the brick wall of the building, and an actual tree at the edge of the roof, next to the balustrade. Magnus is sitting on a bench in the shade of the tree, looking like nothing is out of the ordinary.

“Darling,” he greets Alec, without taking his eyes from what he’s looking at.

Alec follows his gaze and gasps when he spots him. Below them, where normally the roof of the neighboring building is, lies what looks like an actual jungle. It spans the roofs of about three buildings, copious greenery only broken up by a small brook, water splashing softly, and a small meadow, grass speckled with flowers in an explosion of color. Basking in the sun, ears twitching, lies a huge black panther, spread out comfortably on a dark rock.

“Magnus,” Alec breathes in amazement, otherwise speechless. He sits next to Magnus, stunned.

“Don’t worry, the whole thing is glamoured, no one will notice it’s there,” Magnus says as if that’s Alec’s only worry. The panther doesn’t seem to hear them, or doesn’t care they’re there, but continues to enjoy the sun.

“Ok, but- Why?” Alec is at a loss for words. He knows Magnus loves cats, they’ve got an apartment filled with them as proof, but even for Magnus, this seems kind of much.

Magnus shrugs. “Dahlia called. She’s got a weakness for mistreated animals, probably because she spent so much of her youth with a traveling circus in the early 1900s. She rescued him from some kind of black market breeder, where he’d been living in a cage. She’s planning to get him to a rescue center, but while she sets that up, I’m taking care of him.”

Below them, the panther finally has enough of his sunbathing, and leisurely jumps of the rock. He doesn’t look mistreated, looks healthy and well-fed as far as Alec can tell, but maybe Magnus’ friend has had him for a while. Its movements are graceful, strides long and fluid, tail swishing. Alec can’t help but be mesmerized.

“He’s beautiful,” Alec whispers, watching as the panther climbs a tree, all strength and grace, almost disappearing entirely in the foliage.

“He is,” Magnus sighs. “I was just thinking he reminds me of you.”

Alec flusters and mock-elbows Magnus in the side, still not used to compliments like this, no matter how many of them Magnus doles out. He scoots a little closer though, until their thighs are touching and he can grasp Magnus’ hand to press a kiss against his knuckles. They watch the panther settle down onto a thick branch, black fur hard to see in the shade, but the swishing of its tail betraying its location.

It’s peaceful, sitting here on a bench next to Magnus, enjoying the view. Peaceful and a little bit magical, partly due to the fact they’re looking at a jungle hidden on Brooklyn rooftops, but mostly thanks to Magnus’ company.

“So, what did you name it?” Alec eventually breaks the silence.

Magnus studies his rings, in an attempt to look innocent, but Alec knows him, knows he wouldn’t have been able to resist naming something that magnificent residing at the loft, even if it’s only temporary.

Alec pulls him into his side, until he can wrap his arm around Magnus’ shoulders and kiss the top of his head. “I know you named him something ridiculous, like Napoleon Bonapanther or something.”

Magnus snorts, pulls himself loose a little to give Alec the side-eye. “None of my cats have ridiculous names, and I’d never stoop to Napoleon Bonapanther, Alec, please.”

Alec rolls his eyes and pulls Magnus back again. They’re both smiling though, and Alec feels suddenly, terribly, incredibly in love. It’s moments like these, when they’re teasing and cuddling during a quiet night, that Alec truly realizes how magical their love is. It’s something precious, and he treasures every moment.

“Its name is Genghis Khat,” Magnus says, grinning.

Alec laughs, then kisses the smile on Magnus' lips, keeps kissing him until there’s just hitched breaths and love between them.

Below them, the panther sleeps on.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love puns :D
> 
> Rebloggable version [here](http://janoda.tumblr.com/post/171049796590), with cover!  
> I love talking about Alec and Magnus, so come find me at [tumblr](http://janoda.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/janoda) to chat!!


End file.
